William (stranger)
William is "a mysterious stranger" whose secret agenda leads him to FBI agent-turned-cop Audrey Parker. In the barn In a small town he discovers Audrey who is a waitress in a bar. Audrey introduces herself as Lexie DeWitt and tells William that she has worked at the bar for about a month. It is apparent that she has no knowledge of her previous life as Audrey Parker. While William and Lexie are talking a guy enters the bar and Lexie notices that he has a gun. Lexie doesn't want to deal with the man herself and it seems that William is going to allow her to when he asks her for quarters for the jukebox. She goes to the table where the man with the gun is. He pulls the gun on Lexie and tells her to sit down. Lexie tells the man there is no money in the bar and he responds with he doesn't want any money. Before he can tell her what he does want, William comes from behind and disarms him. The man runs out of the bar. Later William tells Lexie that the man was after him because he didn't want him to tell Lexie the truth. That she isn't really Lexie at all but someone completely different. Lexie notices that William is at the bar again. He tells her that she is lucky that he is so determined. Lexie doesn't seem impressed since William is carrying a concealed gun. So William breaks the gun down and puts it in front of Lexie on the bar's counter. Lexie states that she would have felt better if he had kept it intact. As they continue talking the stranger from the first episode comes back with back up. William tells her that this time he may not be so lucky. No one will help William even when Lexie asks. Just when it seems like William will be taken, Lexie grabs the pieces of the gun and puts them together and then points them at the two men and tells them to let William go. They balk, and she fires, quite accurately. The two men leave without William. Lexie is very confused that she knows how to put and use a gun when she doesn't know how, supposedly. Now that William has her attention, he tells her that unless she remembers who she really is, a lot of people are going to die. Lexie is really confused getting a bit angry now. She wants to know exactly what William knows. He asks her if she remembers how she got to the bar. She describes a scene with an ex-boyfriend. William asks if she felt it? Lexie replies yes. However, William, says, you remember the feelings but you don't really feel them. Because they aren't real. Lexie talks to her friend Rhonda, another bar waitress. She definitely doesn't believe William and now it is the end of her shift. She grabs a bottle of tequila and tells Rhonda she is taking it home. Rhonda states, if this isn't real, then the boss won't mind. Lexie walks out of a back door and a few moments later, she returns through the front door of the bar. Rhonda says, "Good morning, Lexie." Lexie is now totally surprised and states to Rhonda and William both who are exactly where she left them, that she just left them a minute ago. Rhonda thinks she is joking and might be trying to get a day off. Lexie goes to William and says he really needs to tell her what is going on. Up to this point, everyone thinks that Audrey has been pushed out of the barn. William tells her that the bar is just another name for the barn and everyone in it isn't real. He tells her the Barn is dying and if they don't hurry, it will take her with it. William helps Lexie understand that all the people in the bar are not real and that it is actually the Barn and it's dying. After Lexie jumps through the door we don't know what becomes of William. We only know that he says that he and Lexie will meet again. In Haven Finally, after weeks of not seeing William. Audrey and finds him being help prisoner by the two strange men from the Barn who had previously threatened him. Appearances *"Fallout" *"Survivors" *"Bad Blood" *"Lost and Found" *"William" *"The Trouble With Troubles" *"Shot in the Dark" (mentioned) Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters - recurring Category:Character pages